


A Bet

by Truetomorrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: Audrey is stubborn, Percy is inscrutable, and they both have tricks up their sleeves





	

Audrey liked the rain. Really, she did. Except when it came down in thick, freezing sheets just as winter was turning to spring. It was times like this that Audrey disliked the rain. 

Standing under the awning outside her building, Audrey shivered and pulled her light jacket closer. No umbrella, no coat, no hat, her wand back on her bedside table; she had nothing other than her thin windbreaker to keep the torrential rain away from her body. Arms wrapped around herself, she shifted on her feet. How long would the rain last? She groaned. It could go on for hours. If it hadn’t been for her argument with Percy, she wouldn’t even be here.

Leaning against the wall behind her, she scowled and considered her options. She could run from awning to awning, but the image of herself soaked and cold while home was so close… She turned her head and glanced at the door behind her. No, she would take her chances, waiting for the rain to pass. She curled further into the protection offered by the wall at her side and set her jaw into a stubborn line, which promptly became an ‘O’ of surprise when the door behind her opened and she was pulled backwards into a warm foyer.

Turning around swiftly, she caught a glimpse of narrowed blue eyes and red hair before Percy turned around and stalked off, not even glancing back to make sure Audrey was following. Pompous prat. She _knew_ it hadn’t been raining when she stormed out of the flat. Although, she admits to herself as she follows him up the stairs, she hadn’t really wanted to be let loose to win the bet. The bet that had started this whole thing. They had been arguing, when he bet her ten Galleons and a day in bed that she couldn’t find some random bloke on the street to sleep with.

Audrey stares at her roommate’s back. Suddenly the reward of a day in bed takes on a whole new meaning. She had been so frustrated with his smug attitude she hadn’t really listened to what he was saying. Maybe he hadn't meant "breakfast in bed" or a day of hooky while she picked up the slack. He had said _a day in bed_. The thought of spending a day in bed... with him... She swallows and hurries her steps to catch up to Percy as he holds their door open. 

She’d had a crush on her infuriating roommate for months. Maybe it had been slightly unfair to “forget” her silencing charms last night, while she lay in bed touching herself to thoughts of him. She had to know, though. He was so good at showing no emotions, never letting her see the parts of him he wanted to keep hidden, that she had gone a little wild with the need to get an answer. When he had issued that dare, Audrey thought she had blown it all. But now, if the bulge pressed against her hip was anything to go by, she definitely had her answer. And she definitely would not be alone tonight.

Audrey liked the rain. She really, really did.


End file.
